memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Extinction
Extinction is a term for the condition of a species of which there are no currently living members. Extinctions have occurred naturally through the course of evolution on many worlds, however some species have become extinct through unnatural means. * Iconia was devastated by a massive orbital bombardment approximately 200,000 years ago. The Iconians are believed to be extinct, although a part of the population may have escaped through their gateways. ( ) * The Verathans are a now-extinct civilization native to the Verath system in the Gamma Quadrant, which reached their height approximately 30,000 years ago. ( ) * The Promellians and Menthars were two spacefaring races who fought to their mutual extinction in the 14th century. ( ) * The Pralor and the Cravic were two species native to the Delta Quadrant who had waged war with one another since at least the early 23rd century. Ironically when both races decided to make peace, they were destroyed by the Automated Personnel Units they had constructed to fight for them. ( ) * Dinosaurs, such as velociraptors became extinct at the end of Earth's Cretaceous Period. ( ; ) * The Xindi-Avians once flourished on the planet Xindus with the other five Xindi races. They were apparently the only race that did not survive the destruction of their homeworld in the mid-21st Century. The skull of an Avian adorned the Xindi Council in 2154. ( ) * Due to hunting, humpback whales became extinct in the 22nd century. This would almost cause the destruction of Earth in the 23rd century when an alien probe attempted to contact the planet's humpback whales. ( ) * By the 22nd Century, the Valakian's genomes had been deteriorating for millennia, manifesting itself as a plague that was expected to render the species extinct by the 24th Century. ( ) * The ancient humanoid species is believed to be extinct. ( ) * The spacefaring race referred to by the Klingons as the Hur'q are also believed to be extinct. ( ) * By 2266 the entire civilization of planet M-113 became extinct. ( ) * In 2267, James T. Kirk and his crew made contact with Apollo, the last survivor of his kind. Humanity learned that the ancient Greek gods were in fact extraterrestrial beings. The encounter resulted in the death of Apollo and possibly the extinction of his species. ( ) * Later in 2267, the Malurian civilization was wiped out by the malfunctioning Earth space probe Nomad. ( ) :Given that some Malurians had traveled to another planet over a century earlier, it is likely that some Malurians were off-world when their civilization was destroyed by Nomad * The tribbles were believed to have been completely eradicated by the Klingons by the end of the 23rd Century. This extinction was reversed in 2373 when crew members of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] traveled to the year 2267 and brought back at least one tribble. ( ) * In 2366, the Husnock, an intelligent but aggressive spacefaring race, was completely exterminated by a Douwd using the name Kevin Uxbridge after his wife Rishon was killed when the Husnock destroyed the Federation colony on Delta Rana IV. ( ) * The Loque'eque were an intelligent race native to the Delphic Expanse who began to die out when they lost the ability to reproduce. They attempted to preserve their race by engineering a mutagenic virus which transformed the DNA of other species into their own. By 2153, however, the virus was all that remained of them. ( ) * The Yridians were thought to have become extinct in the 2360s. However, Starfleet Captain Rudolph Ransom later made contact with several members of the race. ( ) Category:Biology